The Worst Vacation Ever
by your royal highness
Summary: Jesse and Suze go to Disney World for the summer, a ghost shows up and ruins everything, Jesse moves away, and Suze trys EVERYTHING to bring him back home with her to Carmel. And, Tad Beaumont keeps mysteriously reappearing everywhere Suze looks!R&R! SJ
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! Oh yeah, I do not own any of the characters from the mediator. Yeah okay.**

**Suze's POV**

Jesse and I have been going out for quite some time now; 5 years and 4 months to be exact, but Jesse and I have never left sunny Carmel before to go on vacation together. It all started one day when we were watching Jesse's favorite movie, The Godfather one night, and I was cuddled up in his arms.

I groaned, bored to death with the movie, and switched it off.

"Hey!" Jesse said, clearly disturbed,

"That was my favorite part!" I laughed and cuddled in closer. He tightened his strong arms around me and looked into my face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as his eyes glistened.

"I was just thinking that we haven't been on vacation together and maybe we could…. I dunno, go to Disney World or something?" I asked.

I had wanted to go to Disney World for a long time, because I couldn't remember what it was like. I just sure hoped he would wanna go too! He stared at me kinda strangely.

That was one of the looks that I had yet to learn.

"Sure Susannah, Disney World sounds fine."

He grinned.

I grinned back, too overjoyed to say anything at all.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"You invited the whole family!" I practically screamed at him.

"Yes, Querida, I thought it would be fun…" he looked hurt.

"This was supposed to be you and me time, but you invite MY FAMILY?" I was livid, and Jesse was deeply hurt, I could see it in his eyes.

"Look, Jesse, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just was really looking forward to being alone with you on vacation."

"It's okay querida." He said. Phew. That could have been the end of me and Jesse; I mean, I didn't die for that stupid cat, I died for _him_, and I should be with him forever. One true love… and it's Jesse. Well at least I was safe.

"Flight 124, Non-Stop to Orlando is now boarding." Came the lady over the intercom. I grabbed my bag, and Jesse grabbed my hand, and we got onto the plane.

We got first class, thanks to Jesse, and I must admit, it was pretty nice. The drink lady came around and asked everyone what they wanted to drink.

Mom got a coke to split with my Step Dad, Jake got a Mountain Dew, David, who was sitting with another lady, who was clearly annoyed at him and his highly intelligent brain got a Sprite.

Brad, who was fighting with Jake attempted to get a beer, but the lady refused, and Brad had a fit, but he finally broke down and got a Mountain Dew too.

Jesse and I got a coke each and a pack of complimentary trail mix.

Brad got really angry that he didn't get any trail mix, and he had a fit, and finally got it. Jake didn't care, too absorbed into his brand new PSP, but called Brad a freakin' idiot. But he didn't say freakin' or idiot, if you get my drift.

They showed a new movie, just released from theaters, Open Waters.

It was pretty scary. Jesse and I watched it for about an hour, but then fell asleep.

About 2 1/2 hours later, I woke to Brad's voice. "Okay you two love birds, wake up, we're about ready to land." He said, and turned around.

I had fallen asleep on Jesse's shoulder, and my face turned beet red.

I carefully tapped Jesse's shoulder and he slowly woke up.

"Jesse!" I said.

"We're here!"

**I know, it probably sucks. But. Okay. Respond please!**


	2. Meeting the Ghost

**Here's an update!**

He quickly woke up and looked around.

It wasn't much, just a bunch of palm trees. When we got off the plane, and grabbed our bags, I was dying for a coffee.

"Jesse." I said.

He quickly turned to me, with his bag from the baggage claim in his hands.

"Um… I was kinda craving a coffee."

He immediately threw his suitcase at Jake, who fell down, and ran off to go get a coffee for me.

"Dude" Brad said. "If you told that guy that you wanted a ruby in India, he'd jump on a plane and get it for you."

"Yeah" I said. "He's one great boyfriend." Then my mom came up to me.

"Hey, where's Jesse?" She asked.

"Oh." I said. "He went to go and get a coffee." I said, grinning

About 5 minutes later, he came running back to me, with my favorite, a grande caramel macchiato.

"Okay, we're ready to go!" I said, grabbing Jesse.

We boarded the Disney's Magical Express bus and went to the Polynesian Resort. We checked in, and our room was very nice.

My Mom and my Step Dad got a room to themselves, Brad, Jake, and David got a room for themselves, and Jesse and I got a room to ourselves.

Brad had convinced mom that Jesse and I had to be separated, because we may be 'naughty' as he put it, and so my mom made sure that we had two beds in our room.

Like we were going to use the other bed.

We didn't even bother going to the park that night since it was about 10 when we got in, and we were all pretty tired.

I crawled into bed, and laid my head on Jesse's chest.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight, Querida." Jesse said, and we fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Brad screamed in my ear.

I screamed due to the shock, and Jesse shot awake.

"What is it, Querida?" he asked, and he turned to Brad who was in shock,

"Did he just c-call you Q-Q-Querida?" he asked.

"Yes, Brad, He did." I said, knowing that he knew what it meant.

"Oh my Gawd." He said, and he ran out of the room.

"What was THAT all about?" Jesse asked me. I smiled at him.

"Nothing." I said, and we got dressed.

We went to Magic Kingdom that day, Just Brad, Jake, David, Jesse and Me, due to the fact that my Mom and Step Dad were gone to some stupid cooking class where you learn to make the food that the chefs make at Disney World or something like that.

We went on Splash, Thunder, and Space Mountain, Along with The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Which Jake was dying to go on, and Brad called him a freakin' idiot. But he didn't say freakin' if you know what I mean.

We also went on Pirates of the Caribbean, and I got to see Jack Sparrow, who I totally adore, not that Jesse knew I totally adored him…. But he was still cute!

We were walking down past the Country Bear Jamboree when Brad said,

"Let's go on The Haunted Mansion!"

Jesse and I looked at each other.

That name didn't sound good… that name meant ghosts.

Everyone agreed, except for Jesse and Me.

"Aw, come on!" Brad said. "You SCARED!"

Well, we finally admitted that we would get onto the rice.

Brad and David sat together, Jesse and I sat together, and Jake sat by himself.

Everything was fine, until we got to the part where the ghosts were dancing.

One materialized in front of us, with a very mad expression.

"Um, Jesse?" I said. "I don't think that this is part of the ride." I stuttered, trying to hide the fact that I was really scared, dead scared, but Jesse seemed calm.

"What is your name?" Jesse asked, trying to keep his cool.

She just shot him a dirty look.

The next thing I knew, she turned around and I couldn't breath.

She was choking me, and I passed out.

**There's an update. Review please!**


	3. The Aftermath

**Jesse's POV**

"W-What did you do!" I yelled at the ghost, holding onto Susannah's unconscious head. "What she deserves." The ghost said coldly, and she snapped her fingers and disappeared. I stared down at Susannah.

She was hardly breathing.

"Querida." I whispered, stroking her face with my thumb.

"Stay in there. Don't leave me like this. Please. I love you, and I want to marry you, please don't leave me like this! Please!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

No. De Silva Men don't cry. No, no we don't, but I couldn't help but to let one tear stream down my face.

I quickly wiped it away.

At the end of the ride, I got off, and tried to pull Susannah off the ride too, but I got stopped by a lot of cast members who stopped the ride and helped me get her off of the "doom buggy" as they call it.

Brad came over to me and laughed, but not a good laugh, a mean laugh.

I just stared up at him.

How DARE he laugh at Susannah!

It wasn't her fault!

But yet, he didn't know that she could see ghosts, or in that fact, would ever believe me if I told him that she could.

"Did your BRAVE girlfriend make it all the way? Or did she faint when she saw a ghost? Yah know, because she was too SCARED of it?" he said, still laughing in that evil laugh of his.

I didn't like him.

I didn't like him one bit.

I didn't say anything, but just turned back to Susannah.

"It looks like her wind pipe was crushed for a little bit. She just passed out due to the lack of air she was receiving." One of the cast members by the name of Bill said.

"She should be back in minutes if one of use performs a CPR." He said.

Then he turned to me.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it is, I don't care what you do or how you do it, I just want her to survive." I said. He turned back around and provided CPR to Susannah.

I would have been able to do CPR and I would have felt a lot comfortable if I could have done it, being a doctor and all, but it was for Susannah, and that was all that mattered. After about 5 minutes, Susannah woke up, coughing.

"Oh Susannah." I said as I pulled her close to me, and whispered into her hair, "Now don't you cry for me. 'Cause I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee." She giggled, and slowly got up. I turned to the cast members.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am." I said, shaking all of their hands.

"Your Welcome sir!" They said in unison.

"It's Jesse." I said before turning back to Susannah and walking out.

Susannah and I immediately left the park.

Brad and Jake thought that we were too freaked out to go on any other rides, but I had seen enough.

"Jesse." Susannah finally said when we got onto the boat to the Polynesian.

Lucky us, we were the only ones on it.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Why did that ghost wanna hurt me? I didn't do anything to her. I don't even know who she is!"

She cuddled in closer to me, and she tightened her grip on my arm

"Jesse." She practically squeaked.

"I'm scared." Mi Querida was scared.

Scared of a ghost.

She has never been scared of anything ever before.

This was bad.

"So am I Querida." I said, kissing her forehead.

"So am I."

When we finally got to the dock, we thanked the boat driver and walked all the way to our room.

I slipped our card into the door and opened up our room.

When we stepped in, Susannah gasped, and grabbed me as tight as she could.

The ghost was sitting on our bed.

**I know it sucks. But if you review, I can make it better:)**


	4. An Attack and Some Horrible News

**Suze's POV**

"Who the hell are you?" Jesse asked her.

"And why do you keep showing up, trying to kill Susannah?" He asked.

She smacked her gum loudly.

"Listen to me boy, my name is Ashley, and I was killed by this little bitch." She said stabbing her finger at me.

Me!

I didn't kill anyone!

No one!

Never would I kill anyone in my life, much less hurt them.

"I'm afraid that you're wrong. I would never kill anyone." I said.

"Shut up bitch." She smacked at me.

"Yes." Jesse said.

"Who told you that? Who?" He demanded.

"Who?" I asked nervously.

"I said shut up bitch!" Her tension was clearly rising.

"Well who?" Jesse growled.

She rolled her eyes and smacked her gum.

"The same person who I THOUGHT killed me."

We stared at her as she smacked her gum.

"Paul Slater."

"PAUL SLATER!" Jesse screamed.

"Of COURSE he would say that Susannah killed you, he totally despises her!" He said. Wow, Jesse just said totally.

"Stop making lies." She said.

"He's not lying!" I said desperately.

"I said SHUT UP BITCH!" she screamed.

I guess that Jesse had enough with her calling me bitch because the next thing I knew he was punching her in the mouth.

"Jesse!" I screamed, and pulled him back.

The ghost got up off the ground and immediately dematerialized.

"Jesse. I've had ENOUGH excitement for one night." I said.

"Well Susannah." He said. "You're excitement isn't over yet."

He reached into his pocket, and brought out a small box.

I couldn't believe it.

Was he going to PROPOSE to me!

He slowly got down on his knee.

"Susannah Simon." He said.

"Will you marry me?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"YES! YES JESSE DE SILVA! YES!" I kissed him passionately, and then said, clearly out of breath and tears in my eyes,

"I really think that I've had enough excitement in my night now." I said, more tears welling up from my overwhelming joy.

"Yes, Let's go to bed." Jesse said, pulling me onto the bed. I immediately fell asleep.

The next day we went to MGM studios.

As we walked into the park, I immediately was astonished by how it looked.

It looked exactly like a set for a movie.

We went on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, saw the Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show, which Brad immediately wanted to sign up for.

He said that if he did that show, Kelly Prescott would be all over him.

Jake just laughed and called him a freakin' idiot again, but he didn't say freakin' or idiot, just like before.

We saw the Muppet 3-D show, which Jake was dying to see.

Brad thought that it was totally idiotic, and Jesse made the sad mistake of asking David if he knew how 3-D movies worked.

Of course, he knew, and went rambling on for what seemed like hours, but he finally shut up when Jake stuffed some napkins in his mouth.

We saw The Little Mermaid, Jakes request again, and Brad was about to die.

Then we went on the Tower of Terror, my all time FAVORITE ride in the whole park. When we got into the elevator, I took my seat next to Jesse.

Jesse was next to Brad, who was next to David, who was next to Jake.

They took us all the way up to the top floor, and just when they were about to drop us, the ghost appeared in front of me.

Jesse grabbed my arm, and they dropped us, faster than the speed of gravity.

The ghost slowly approached me and pulled out a knife, which she placed on my throat. This reminded me of Jesse's ex-fiancée Maria De Silva the night she came and threatened that I either tell my dad to stop digging the hole, or die.

She was about to slit my throat, when Jesse kicked her with his foot, which made her dematerialize quickly.

When we got off the ride, we left the park, all of us.

Jake, Brad, David and of course Jesse and Me.

Jesse and I tumbled into our room, and laid down on the couch.

"Oh Jesse." I breathed.

"I can't take anymore of this ghost stuff."

"I know Querida," he said.

"I know."

**Jesse's POV**

Just then, my cell phone rang.

What a great time to have my cell phone ring.

I grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Jesse De Silva I presume? Mark Parkons here, I'm for the United Doctors Association. May I have a word with you for a second?"

I glanced over at Susannah, and she was messing with her ring.

I smiled and went out of the room.

"Yes Mr. Parkons, I can have a word." I said.

"Good, Jesse." He said.

"The doctors at Carmel Community Hospital are astounded by your work, and they would like to put you on a higher level job." He said.

"Yes sir." I responded, very pleased with the news.

"You will have to come and work in England." He said. I froze.

"England?" I asked.

"Yes Jesse, until you either quit your job, or move up to a new level." He said, very confident in his decision.

"Will I be able to take a family member with me?" I asked, thinking briefly of Susannah. "Depends, what family member?" he asked.

"Well, she's not really family yet." I said, hoping that he caught on to what I was saying. "Oh. Fiancée, I see. Um, Jesse, I'm sorry, but you either take the job, or you take your fiancée, it's either one." He said.

"Will I ever get to see her again?" I asked, feeling tears come on.

"Yes. There is one visiting week. You get to either go home and see them, or you have them come see you. It is the week of August the 20-27th every year." He said.

"Do you accept this new job? But before you make your decision, I would like you to know that this is a great honor, not many doctors are chosen for this job, and we would love to have you on our team of specialists." He said.

"So will you take the job, or your fiancée?" I had no choice, this was a great honor.

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir." I stuttered.

"Thank you so much Jesse, and your flight for England leaves in 2 days at 5:30 in the morning, you will be taking a private jet that picks you up in Disney World. Someone will pick you up at the airport in England. Thank you. Goodbye." He said.

"Bye." I mumbled, and I closed the phone.

How was I going to break the news to Susannah?

I walked into the room, still with a sad expression on my face.

Susannah ran up to me immediately.

"Jesse!" she cried. "What's wrong?"

She moved her hand up to my face and carefully stroked it.

I grabbed her hand and carefully slipped off her ring.

"W-what are you doing Jesse?" she asked, a faint gasp while she spoke.

"I just got a call from Mark Parkons, head of the United Doctors Association, and he wants me to move up and work in England." I said.

"Wow Jesse, that's great! I'm really proud of you!" She hugged me, and I felt really bad saying that I would take the job.

"But Susannah, I can't marry you." I said. She broke away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because with this job, I can't bring any family members with me, and theirs only one visiting week a year, August 20-27th." I could see the tears in her eyes.

"When do you leave?" She managed to say.

"In 2 days." I replied.

"But Jesse, what if that ghost comes back?" She said.

"What if that ghost kills me?" She was right. That ghost had no schedule on when it dropped by to try and kill mi querida.

"I'm not as strong as you." She said, and she hugged me.

"Hold me." She said as she cried into my shirt.

"I love you." She sniffled.

"I love you too, I love you too." I said.

**So there's the update. It sucks, I know. Don't rub it in please:(**


	5. Brad?

**Suze's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I was going to marry the man of my dreams, and he leaves. I felt horrible, probably the most horrible I've felt in my entire life.. so far.

"Jesse!" I sobbed.

"Please don't leave. I love you too much. Please!" I could swear I felt a tear drop hit my head, but even if I looked up, I couldn't see his face, my eyes were so watery.

We stood there for the longest time, crying on account of the bad news.. no, not bad, horrible news I had just encountered.

I dropped one of my hands to where Jesse's lay, and slowly opened his hand, he dropped the ring into the palm of my hand, where it glistened in spite of my tears.

"Jesse." I sniffled. "Can I keep the ring.. just in case we DO get married…. Or just in memory of the best moment in my life?" Before he could answer, I just burst into tears.

A couple minutes later, Jesse and I sat down on the couch, and I cried onto his shoulder. There was a knock on the door, and Jesse said,

"Um.. now wouldn't be a very good time." but the person opened the door anyways. It was Brad. Brad was probably the last person I wanted to see right then, besides Paul. Brad just stopped in the doorway and stared at me, with his mouth agape.

"I told you it was a bad time to come in." Jesse said, clearly annoyed out of his mind with Brad.

"What did you DO to her!" he asked.

"Brad," He said calmly.

"I have to go take a job in Europe, and I will never be able to see her.. again." I could tell that he was trying to keep back tears.

I stopped crying for a moment.

Jesse De Silva was crying.

Jesse De Silva was crying for _me_.

"So?" Brad said.

"Get a new girlfriend.." He said to Jesse in a disgusted tone, then he turned to me,

"I mean really Suze, It's NOT the end of the world.. you can just get a new one." Jesse just shook his head, and I started crying again. I am SUCH a big baby.

"No Brad, You don't understand."

"Of COURSE I understand!" Brad yelled.

"No Brad. Yesterday night, when we came back from the park.. I.. um.. I um…" Jesse trailed off.

"You what?" Brad asked, now interested in the whole conversation.

"Oh! I KNEW that you two would be naughty! I KNEW it! Wait till I tell Mom!" He said, starting to turn around.

"NO!" Jesse said, stopping him in his tracks.

"That's not it. I pr-pr-proposed to her. She's my fiancée." I had finally gotten my tears to stop, again , and I looked down at Jesse's shoulder, which was completely wet. I had cried on Jesse's favorite shirt. I am such a jerk. I looked up at Brad, who looked at me, and for once, he felt sorry for me.

"Oh my god Suze! Oh my god! I- I- I didn't know!" he cried, and he ran over to hug me. What drug had he taken now, I didn't know, but he was nice to me, which was odd.

"I'm going to go now, and I'm going to go and leave you two alone.. for your last few nights together." He said, and he left.

"Jesse." I said, trying to keep my tears down as best I could.

"I just want to know that when I first met you, as a ghost, I fell in love with you." Jesse blinked, twice.

"Then why did you yell at me?" he asked.

"Because I was afraid that if I showed that I loved you, that you wouldn't love me back, and we would never speak, and that would have been awful. But I knew that I had to love a real person, and I tried really hard not to fall too deeply in love with you, but I couldn't help it. But here you are today, as a human, and I still love you, and you love me too, and we were going to get married, and now I think that my heart is breaking in two.." I couldn't help but cry.

It was just too sad. I looked at Jesse, his eyes filling up with tears, but his tears were whisked away by the sound of his phone ringing.

He glanced down a groaned. I didn't know who it was, but Jesse was not happy about it. He slowly opened his phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Jesse, this is Mark Parkons here again, and I just wanted to let you know that I was wrong about when you were going to leave. You are going to leave tomorrow, not in 2 days."

"WHAT!" Jesse screamed.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I read my notes wrong."

"Sir. I have a major crisis to deal with, and I can't afford to leave that early." Jesse said in a serious tone.

Leave early?

Leave EARLY!

Jesse De Silva was leaving earlier to go to Europe!

"What crisis is that?"

"I just told her the news." Jesse said, stroking my head.

"And she didn't take it very well."

"I see." He said.

"Well, I must be going, I will see you tomorrow. Thanks, bye."

Jesse closed his phone, and I started to cry again.

"I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to leave so soon! Not tomorrow! Not tomorrow! The ghost will come back tomorrow, I know it! I can't take her! I need you. I need you in my heart, and for my life!" I buried my face into his shirt.

"Oh Jesse, What do I do? What do I do?" I cried harder. I couldn't help it. I mean, this guy was practically the only thing that kept me alive, and now he's leaving!

"Querida." He cooed. I started crying again.

"I'm never going to hear that word again!" I burst into tears, and I held onto his shirt that I have probably already ruined as hard as I could. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me close.

"Susannah." He said.

"It's 12:00 AM. We should go to bed."

I stopped crying, and looked into his eyes.

He was tired and very upset.

I slowly got off of the couch and got into my PJ's. I crawled into bed, and Jesse did too. "Goodnight, Jesse. I love you so much." I said as I turned off the light.

"I love you so much too." He said, and he pulled me in close. I was in his arms. The safest place in the world for me, and it was the last time that I would be in my safe place. As soon as my eyes shut, I fell asleep.

**So there's the update! Just a little filler. Review por favor!**


	6. Gone

**Here's an update! Thanks for the reviews:)**

I woke up the next morning to find Jesse not there.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the closet.

His clothes were gone, and so were all of his belongings.

He had left.

He had left without saying goodbye at all. I could feel tears coming on, but I quickly pushed them away. I lay back down in bed, thinking of all the good times that Jesse and I have had together, when something caught my eye.

It was a note. I picked it up. It was from Jesse.

Querida,

My flight is supposed to leave early, at 5:30, so I had to wake up early. I didn't want to wake you, because I had a feeling that you didn't sleep well last night. I did however give you a kiss before I left.

I touched my lips, they felt like they did every time after Jesse kisses me. They felt smooth and soft.

I can not wait to see you again, next year. I love you Susannah, remember that. I will love you forever and for always.

Love,

Jesse

P.S. While I'm in Europe, I promise that I won't call in love with a foreign girl, I swear.

I smiled faintly.

My ring sparkled as I twisted it around in my fingers.

"I miss you already." I whispered.

"Miss who?" a voice said, and I swung around. I gasped, because standing in front of me was the ghost.

"What are YOU doing here! Are you trying to kill me again! Look, I don't know what happened to you, or who you are, or what your name is, but I didn't kill you. I have enough on my mind as it is, and I'm NOT going to let you kill me for something that I didn't do!" I screamed.

"Look." The ghost said.

"I know it wasn't you who killed me. I know it. I figured out from one of Paul's friends.. I think his name was John, that Paul really did kill me. No, John can't speak to ghosts, but I overheard him telling one of his friends."

"How DID Paul kill you?" I asked, afraid to even know the answer.

"Well." The ghost said. "I don't know. I went to sleep and I woke up, and the next thing I knew, I was a ghost." I gasped.

"Oh my gawd." I gaped.

"Paul.. murdered you in your sleep!" She slowly nodded her head. I KNEW that there was nothing right with that boy.

"Paul is a total idiot." I said, still twirling the ring around.,

"But I can't help you with your problem, I got another HUGE problem that I have to deal with first." She came over to me and sat down on the bed.

"What problem?" she asked. I just looked into her ghostly eyes, but who I saw was a totally different person then the person who had tried to kill me before. She looked like a kind girl, just wanting a friend. I sighed.

"You know that person I was with in the Haunted Mansion, when you first threatened me? The guy, you know, the other person who could see you too?" She nodded her head. "Well, he WAS my boyfriend." She gasped.

"Oh, He broke up with you? I'm so sorry." She patted my shoulder affectionately.

"No." I said, pushing her hand off my shoulder.

"It's not that." She looked perplexed.

"The day we came home from Magic Kingdom, and you tried to kill me again, well after you left, he proposed to me." I said, holding out my ring for her to see.

"But since he's a doctor, he got a once in a lifetime job offer in England, and I wasn't allowed to go with him. So I'm not getting m-m-married, and there is only one visiting week each year, and he only left this morning, but I already miss him so much." I let one small tear drop down my face. The ghost lifted up my head and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She said, pulling me close. Okay, this ghost was hugging me, and this ghost was the same ghost who tried to kill me, but my one moment of friendship with this ghost was interrupted.

We heard to sound of a plane start.

Jesse.

That was all my mind could think of at the time.

I ran out to the balcony, and saw a small private plane on a landing pad. There were two people walking onto the plane, a business man, and….

My mind stopped.

My heart raced.

My body felt weak.

Jesse.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone off of the bedside table and speed dialed his number. I waited impatiently for him to pick up.

I could see him dropping his bags and reaching into his pocket.

Yes! I thought.

He was going to pick up the phone.

I finally heard his voice.

"Querida." He said.

"Jesse!" I practically screamed. I turned around and the ghost was chucking my jeans, bra, underwear, flip-flops, and a t-shirt at me. I quickly put them on, grabbed a room key, and ran out the door.

"Susannah, I'm about to get on the plane." He said, nervously.

"I know." I said.

"But I have to tell you something." I said, thinking briefly of the ghost.

"What Querida?" I could tell that he was resting, and he was getting more engrossed in this conversation. I ran out of the elevator and out of the door. As I ran across the parking lot, I told him.

"Jesse, that ghost came back." Was all I could say.

Jesse's voice sounded concerned.

"What did she do? Did she hurt you? Attempt to kill you? What?" I could almost see the plane, and Jesse.

"She told me she was sorry, and that she figured out that Paul… well.. murdered her.. but she's being nice to me, I swear." I could see him in view.

"Um, Jesse?" I said.

"Yes?" he asked, calmly.

"I have to go." I said.

"I love you." Jesse cooed, and I could tell that he was waiting for a response, but I just hung up.

He looked at his phone in an expression that was confused.

He closed it, and put it in his pocket. Now was my time to act. I jumped out and tackled him to the ground.

"I love you too." I said, and kissed him. Jesse was a little shocked, but soon, we were making out, on the ground, in front of this noisy jet plane.

In front of his new company.

Our kiss was broken away by a big strong guy who was pulling me off of Jesse by the collar, and holding me in the air.

I couldn't breath. I tried to pull my collar out of his grasp, but I couldn't do it.

"Come on. Plane leaving now." The big man said, and he chucked me into some bushes at the side of the landing pad.

"You can't do that!" Jesse screamed.

"I LOVE HER! SHE'S MY FIANCEE!" he screamed.

Man I love that guy.

I managed to get out of the bushes, and I had a lot of scraps and bruises. Jesse just gaped at my arm.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" he screamed. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, and then I looked down at my arm.

It was red, I mean, I couldn't see any skin it was so red.

I just ran away, afraid that I would get beat up more, but I collapsed in the parking lot.

I woke up a couple hours later to find a Disney Cast member help me off the pavement. "Hey," he said, picking me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" I looked down at the pavement, it was red from my arm. I quickly turned around, and noticed that the plane was gone. I started to cry.

"I guess that's a no." He said, and then he saw my arm.

"Oh my, you're going to need that cleaned up." But I didn't listen to him.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S G-G-GONE!" he looked me in the eyes and asked me,

"Who?" I sniffled a replied,

"My fiancée." He stared at me in saddened eyes.

"Oh. What happened?" he asked. So I told him the story.

He stared at me some more, and then finally said,

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, but we better get you cleaned up", and he placed me in the golf cart, and drove to the Disney emergency center.

After I got all fixed up, he told me that he was sorry, and that he hopes that I will see him again, and I left. I walked back to my room and found Brad sitting there. He ran over to me, and hugged me.

"I'm, so sorry." He said.

For once, Brad was nice.

For once, I accepted his kindness, and at that one second, my life was calm, but I knew it wasn't going to stay that way for long, because no matter what decisions I made in life, something went wrong.

And one something was going to happen right then. My cell phone started ringing, and it was Paul.

**So there you go. Review please! **


	7. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Here's an update!**

"Oh great." I groaned. Brad let go of me and left the room. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Suze! How are you?" he said as cheerful as could be, but me on the other hand got straight to the point.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL ANOTHER PERSON PAUL! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE BAD, BUT THAT WAS JUST TOO MUCH, AND THEN TELLING HER THAT I KILLED HER! THAT WAS EVEN WORSE!" I shouted, completely livid.

"Oh, you found that out?" he asked, I could tell that he had and evil smile on like he always does.

"Yes I found out! And Jesse was ve.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I thought of Jesse made me so sad, that I just couldn't take it.

"Hello? Suze? What ABOUT Jesse?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, but my voice was cracking.

"What happened to Jesse, Suze?" he asked. I knew that he could tell. I just knew it.

"Jesse proposed to me." I said.

"And that's bad?" Paul asked. No, no it wasn't.

"No, no it isn't, but Jesse got a once in a lifetime chance to come and work at the hospital headquarters in England, and he wasn't allowed to take me, and I never get to see him again." I sniffed out.

"Oh my gosh Suze." He said, but then changed his attitude.

"Well I guess that you can marry me instead." I could tell he was grinning something fierce.

"NO!" I shouted into the phone.

"GOODBYE!" and I hung up, too mad to say anything else.

I plopped down in front of the T.V. and turned it on. I flipped through the channels until settling on Friends.

After about an hour of watching friends, it came to commercials, and I saw the Eharmony commercial.

Jesse.

That was all that I could think of. I turned off the T.V. and put my face in the pillow and started to cry.

My phone rang, Jesse.

I didn't care if he heard me cry.

"Hello?" I sobbed out.

"Querida." He said. I cried even harder. "Please stop crying."

"How can I not!" I screamed, still crying.

"It doesn't make it any better on me, sweetheart." He said. He had never called me that. Never in his entire life had he called me that, so this was all new to me.

"Jesse, P-Paul called." I sobbed out.

"He did! What did he say! Did he hurt you in any way?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-Yesssss!" I cried. I could practically see Jesse tighten his grip on his phone.

"How!" he screamed.

"He told me that he wanted me to marry him instead!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Querida." He said. "How is your arm?" he asked.

"Fine." I sniffed out. Finally stopping crying.

"Jesse, how can I go back home when that's where all my memories of you are?" I asked.

Jesse had to stop and think.

I knew he did.

"I don't know, I don't know."

Then I had an idea. I could go to Europe! I could go see Jesse! I could beg him to come home!

"Jesse."

I said, tears all dried up.

"I know what to do."

Jesse seemed pretty pleased with himself, for what, I didn't know, but he responded with a very content, "Good."

I didn't want to tell him, though; I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well Jesse, I should probably be packing, We have to leave tomorrow. And I have to sit next to _David _on the plane instead of _you_." I said, but I could sense a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but between Paul, the ghost, your news, and that big guy who threw me in the bushes this morning, I'm pretty pissed right now." I said, apologizing was the best thing that I could do.

"I understand." Jesse replied.

"I probably would have been more pissed than you are right now if that happened to me." He said, chuckling.

I laughed back. "Well I should probably go now." I said, even though I wanted to talk with him forever.

"Yes, I love you." He cooed.

"I love you too," I cooed back.

"Bye." I said.

"Adios Mi Querida." He said, and he hung up.

I just stood there, staring down at my phone, but then I quickly shook my head and closed my phone and started packing my bags.

I quickly dressed into my pajamas, set my bags at the door and walked into the bathroom. I stared at my face.

It was pale, and there were huge bags under my eyes.

"I am such a mess." I whispered.

"No you're not." Ashley said. I spun around.

"Yeah, I am." I said, reassuring her.

"I know you can't go back to Carmel, with all those fond memories of him... I think his name is... Jesse?" she said. I just gaped at her.

"Have you been……stalking me!" I asked, pretty much fumed.

"I just wanted to know that you were all right." She said, bowing her head in dismay. Then I remembered everything about Jesse when he was a ghost.

The time he looked like he would kill someone when Paul sent me those roses.

The time that he saved me from going to Paul's house, and from his grip.

All the times when he's helped me with my problems.

All the times that all he wanted to do was comfort me.

All the times that all he wanted to do was to look out for me, to make sure that I was all right.

The times when I was a mental case when he was exorcised, and I thought that my life was surely going to end.

I burst into tears.

The ghost didn't know why I was crying. She looked perplexed, but I didn't care.

I didn't know.

I didn't know why I thought of that. But I DID know something.

I knew that I had to see Jesse.

I knew I had to.

I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my suitcase. I pulled out what I wore when I first met Jesse, oh so long ago.

I put on my jeans, my I 3 NY t-shirt, some tennis shoes, and my leather motorcycle jacket. I grabbed my suitcase and left a note for my mom explaining where I went. I boarded the Disney Magical Express and got to the airport. I ran up to the lady who was running the gate for England.

"Ma'am!" I nearly screamed.

"I need to get a seat on this plane. I don't care WHAT seat, I just need a seat!" She looked taken aback.

"Well ma'am, I'm terribly sorry, but this flight is full." I banged my fist on the desk and let my head drop.

Everyone stared at me in deep shock. I didn't care, I cared about Jesse. I was never going to see him. Never again.

"When's the next flight leave?" I asked into the desk. Instead of answering, she lifted my head up and looked me in the eyes.

"Why do you have to get on this flight so badly?" I stared at her for a minute, and then told her my story. She just gaped at me.

"Oh my." She said.

"I'm so sorry, as much as I'd like to help you, there really is no room on this flight.

"She can have my seat." Said an oh too familiar voice.

**Ohhhh.. cliffy, though you can kinda tell who said it anyways. Review por favor!**


	8. The Love of My Life

**Here's ANOTHER update! You are in for a surprise. :)**

I spun around and gasped.

Tad Beaumont was standing there.

Tad Beaumont was giving up his seat for me.

For me, his "ex-girlfriend".

Well, we never really went out.

"Hey." I nervously said.

"Hey, Suze, I hope you have a goodtime in London. I really missed you. And, well, by the looks of things, you're better off with this seat then me. See ya later Suze, and have a good vacation." He said, and he walked out of the terminal.

I spun back around to the lady, who was smiling with all her might.

"Well, it's settled then." She said, and she said in the microphone,

"Flight 345 to England is now boarding." I apparently got business class. They fed us a MEAL. I'm not joking. I WAS starving, and I ate everything, but nothing could feed my broken heart.

When we finally got there, I jumped out of the plane.

I had to call Jesse and ask him where he was. It was only 2:00 PM there, but my body still thought it was 9:00 PM.

I quickly dialed his number, one ring, two rings, three rings, and he answered.

"Hello." He said into the phone.

"Hey Jesse! I'm just about to board the plane to go home," I quickly lied,

"And I wanted to know how you were, yah know, what you were doing." Hey, it was the only way to get him to tell me where he was, even though I didn't feel that great about lying to my one true love.

"I'm at the hospital doing..." but he was cut off by me saying,

"What hospital?"

He sounded kind of surprised, "Abbey Hospital... why?"

"Just wondering." I said, even though I was grinning.

"Oh well, I should go now, my plane is boarding." I said.

"Love ya, bye!" I shouted and turned off the phone.

I ran over to costumer service and asked them to give me directions to Abbey Hospital. They agreed and showed me on a map.

I ran out of the building and jumped into a taxi, showing them where I wanted to go. It took me 10 minutes to get there, which cost me about 30 dollars.

I thought that that was completely unreasonable, but Jesse was definitely worth every penny. I walked into the pretty fancy hospital, and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Susannah Simon, and I'm here to see Jesse De Silva." I said contently.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a nasally tone.

"Um... no, but I really need to see him." I said, nervously. Maybe too nervously.

"No one sees anyone without an appointment." She said. I groaned. Then it wasn't just frustration that overcame me, it was anger.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I JUST TRAVELED HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD ON A FLIGHT THAT I HADEN'T EVEN BOOKED, AND I CUT MY VACATION TIME SHORT JUST TO SEE JESSE DE SILVA AND YOU WON'T LET ME IN!" I fumed at her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no one sees anyone without an appointment.

"Where is he?" I asked. I knew what I was going to do, even if it WAS illegal.

"He's working on a patient in room 224, why?" she asked. I didn't even answer; I just walked around her desk.

"Ma'am!" she screamed, and she pulled on my arm.

"Why do you need to see him?" she asked.

"He's my fiancée." I said shortly. She let go of me and let me walk down the hallway. 221, 222, 223, and finally 224.

I looked into the window and saw Jesse standing there in his scrubs leaning over a patient. He was apparently looking into her eye with one of those light thingies.

He set it down and wrote a couple of notes down on his clipboard. He then checked her blood pressure and the inside of her ears, writing stuff down after every test he did.

He started talking to her about god knows what, and then turned around to wash his hands. He turned back to her and talked more about her, pointing every so often at his notes.

Finally he got up off of the chair and pushed it aside.

He started walking to the door when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw me.

Jesse De Silva saw me.

I slowly waved at him, and he burst out of the door, tackling me just as I had a week ago.

**Jesse's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Mi Querida was standing, well, more like lying right under me.

Then I noticed that we were in a public place, and I quickly jumped off of her, and pulled her up to me. I quickly wrapped her in my arms.

"Oh Querida." I said into her hair.

"Never let me take a job like this again." She laughed and looked into my eyes.

I had missed seeing her beautiful emerald green eyes everyday.

I had missed hearing her laugh, or feeling her body against mine.

I missed stroking her hair, or waking up to her beautiful chestnut hair sprawled on my chest.

I missed feeling what it's like to kiss her.

I missed everything about her.

"Jesse." She said.

That was the thing I missed the most; Hearing her say my name.

Sure, I had heard it on the phone, but it just wasn't the same.

"I missed you so much." She squeezed herself tighter around me. It was a grateful feeling.

I still couldn't believe it.

I touched her face with my hand, just to make sure she wasn't any mirage that I had been seeing quite often. I carefully kissed her on the lips.

I felt alive again. Susannah kissed me back, and then I kissed her again, and she kissed me back, but when I kissed her again, my boss rounded the corner. I let go of Susannah like she was a hot plate.

My face turned a bright red, I could feel it.

"DE SILVA!" he screamed. I was in trouble. I knew it.

"IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" he shouted. I started to walk away, but Susannah grabbed my wrist and I quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I just turned back around, and I followed my boss into his office.

"Nombre De Dios." I could hear Susannah say as he closed the door.

**OHHH! Yeah. That totally sucked, don't rub it in, but PLEASE review!**


	9. 3 Strikes, and You're Out

**Jesse's POV**

"I can't BELIEVE you Hector!" he shouted at me. I just hung my head down. I had screwed up.

Massively.

"Bringing another person in the hospital who clearly didn't have an appointment, and then seeing you have an AFFAIR with her!" he screamed, eyeing me closely.

"My god Hector, when will those rules get into your dumb, thick, head of yours!" he cried.

"Sir." I said, before he could say anymore.

"I wasn't having and affair with her; she's my f-fiancée." I sighed.

"Your WHAT! JUST A MORE REASON NOT TO BRING HER INTO THE HOSPITAL! SHE WILL DISTRACT YOU FROM YOUR WORK!" he screamed. Susannah could definitely hear him even from behind that door. He would never understand, even if he did have a fiancée.

"Now Hector, go and tell that girl out there that she has to go home... NOW!" I gaped at him.

"Home HOME!" I asked.

"YES HECTOR! THE PLACE WHERE SHE LIVES! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD, JUST GET HER BACK HOME! AND I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE HER IN MY HOSPITAL AGAIN, OR YOU WILL GET FIRED DO YOU HEAR ME!" he screamed, his face getting a bright red. I could hear Susannah's soft sobs outside the door.

Mi querida was crying, again. I don't think that I could stand to hear her cry again.

"Yes sir." I groaned, and opened the door, stepped outside and slammed it. "Jesse!" she sobbed as she raced over to me and flung her arms around me.

"I don't want to leave! Not without you!" she cried. I pried her away from me. "Susannah, it's my bosses orders, you have to leave." I said.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or I get fired." I responded shortly, but then got a bad feeling when her face lit up with a huge grin.

**Suze's POV**

He'll get fired huh? Well then, if he does get fired, that means that he can go home with me, and we can live together, and none of this will ever happen again. I mean, I know that I don't really want to _purposely _get my fiancée in trouble, but I wanted him back. "No. I'm NOT leaving Jesse." I said firmly, standing my ground. He groaned.

"Querida, you have to leave." He said.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I shouted, and I stomped into his bosses' office.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE IF I DON'T WANT TO!" I screamed at him.

I know, I know, very immature, but I didn't really care at that point.

"WHAT?" he cried, and then glared at Jesse in the doorway.

"AND JESSE AGREES THAT I DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE EITHER!" I shouted.

"HE WANTS ME TO STAY HERE FOREVER!" I cried.

"HECTOR DE SILVA!" his boss cried.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" he shouted.

It was just like the apprentice. It was just as I had expected. I turned around to face Jesse, and he was standing there, mouth agape at me.

I know, I know, I had done something wrong.

Dead wrong.

"HECTOR! I WANT YOU ON A PLANE TO WHEREVER THE HELL YOU LIVE; RIGHT NOW!" he screamed.

"NOW OUT OF MY OFFICE!" and he pushed us out. I was happy, but sad for Jesse at the same time. I got up off the ground and walked over to Jesse.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but I wanted you to come home with me, and the only way that I could make sure that you would come home is to get you fired." I said.

He didn't respond.

"I love you." Jesse turned to me.

"Yeah, well I DON'T." he said, and he stomped out of the door.

What had I done?

**So there's an update. I know its really short… but Review please:)**


	10. Suze's Best Kept Secret Reveled

**Here's an update!**

**Jesse's POV**

I can't believe that Susannah got me fired! I mean, I love her and all, but that was just too far. AND the fact that she did it on purpose! She PURPOSELY wanted to get me fired, and then she tells me she loves me!

Yeah right.

I mean, I guess I was a little too harsh on her, saying that I don't love her, but she got me fired from my once in a lifetime chance job.

Well I HAD said that I didn't want that job when I first saw her outside Mrs. Leary's room.

But Susannah could have…. Susannah!

Where was she? I spun around, and didn't see her at all.

Poor girl was probably crying her eyes out somewhere.

I looked in the waiting room... Nope, not there.

I looked in the men's bathroom… wait, what was I thinking?

I asked the secretary to look in the woman's bathroom and tell me if anyone was in there, and there wasn't.

Where was she!

I was walking down the hall when I heard her voice.

I spun around, and realized that she was in the one place that I wasn't allowed to go into; my bosses office. I was kind of relieved.

I thought that she would be kissing Paul or something. I could faintly hear the conversation:

"I don't care what you think!" I could hear my boss scream. I never liked that guy. "Hector De Silva is never again going to get a job here, even if he's the best doctor in the whole ENTIRE WORLD!" Susannah responded with a small,

"But it's not his fault." She sounded scared out of her wits.

What summer she was having.

"THAN WHO'S FAULT IS IT!" he screamed. I could see him inching closer to Susannah through the keyhole.

If he lays a hand on her, I swear I will kill him.

"It's mine." She replied, hanging her head down. He inched closer.

He was only about a foot away.

"Touch her and you die." I murmured under my breath.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT YOUR FAULT!" he cried, taking another step closer.

9 inches, that was it.

"I did that on purpose to make you fire Jesse so he could come back and live with me in Carmel, and I can finally stop c-cr-crying." She squeaked.

"I don't believe that crap." He said, only 6 inches till her.

"You should." She whispered. He stepped closer, 3 inches.

Her face was 3 inches from his. Not only was his face close to hers, but she was in a corner, and she couldn't escape.

"I don't." he said, and he leaned his head down, and kissed her.

That did it; I was through with this guy. I could see Susannah trying to push him away, but he was pushing her up against the wall. I busted through the door, my face red as a tomato. He broke away, and screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE DE SILVA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"

"Oh, I'll leave." I said, and I grabbed Susannah, and ran out the door.

**Suze's POV**

"OMG Jesse, thank you so much, that reminded me so much about the time when Paul did that to me, and you weren't there because you were still a ghost, and then I…."

I stopped.

I couldn't believe I just said that.

Jesse stopped too, grabbed a hold of my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" he asked, his tension rising.

"What did you say?" he looked concerned.

Very concerned.

"Nothing Jesse, really, I'm fine, there's nothing. No, absolutely nothing." I lied.

How could I have said that? Sure it was a long time ago, but Jesse may think that I was… I don't know…. Cheating on him?

"No Susannah, it's not nothing. Tell me." I looked into his eyes.

They were that inky black I had come to love, but that inky black looked concerned, desperate….

Scared.

"Jesse, really, I mean, it happened a long time ago when you were still a ghost, and I know that I shouldn't have, and that I should have told you right away, but I didn't, and that's it. See, it was nothing." He just stared at me.

"Susannah, I don't have any idea what you are talking about, but I think that you have left out some details." I got even more nervous than before.

I couldn't tell him that I had gone over to Paul's house and just let him kiss me on his bed. Well, maybe I could, but it still didn't feel right.

"Susannah." He said again.

"Please don't keep secrets from me. If you really did love me, you would tell me." I sighed.

It was true.

"Do you PROMISE not to get angry?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I promise." Jesse sighed.

"Okay. Jesse, you know that time when I got all those blisters on my feet?" Jesse nodded. "Well, I told you that I got them from new shoes, and I did, but after school, I went to Paul's house because he wanted to teach me some new mediator tricks, and so then he started to well… kiss me, and I kissed him back, but then realized what I did was totally wrong, and jumped off of the bed and ran away, but Paul sent all these bodyguards after me, and I took of my shoes to run faster, and I got all those blisters from the shoes and from the hot pavement, and I got a ride home with Neil, but Craig made us almost crash, and I got home and I was so glad that you weren't there because I didn't want you to see me like that, and you did anyways, and I didn't tell you the story, I didn't even tell you that Paul was back in Carmel, but you found out anyways from those flowers, and when you asked what had been going on between us, I got embarrassed because I loved you a whole lot more then Paul, but I knew that you didn't feel the same way. But then you asked me if there was anything that I wanted to tell you, but I said no because I didn't want you to find out about that kiss." I sighed.

Man that was a mouthful.

"Susannah." He said.

"I'm not mad at you, but why did you let him kiss you like that?"

"I don't know Jesse! I'm such a mess." I cried.

"Jesse." I said, a lot of curiosity in my voice.

"When I asked you if you wanted to tell me anything, and then CeeCee and Adam walked in, what were you going to say?" That had been a question that I had been wanting to ask for years.

5 to be exact.

He sighed and lifted his hand to my face.

"I wanted to say that I loved you." I was amazed.

Stunned to be more certain.

"So you loved me all this time?" I asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Longer." He said.

"Every since that day that I found you and Tad French kissing in his car." I blushed. "Yeah." I said.

"Come on." He said,

"Let's take you home." I smiled, and we got into a taxi. We got to the airport, and got onto a plane back to Carmel. Thanks to Jesse and his money and persuasion, we got first class again. I smiled and sat down in my seat.

After about an hour of flight, the plane started to get bumpy, and it started to move side to side.

"Jesse, I don't think that this is supposed to happen." I said. He just grabbed my arm tightly. Then the captain came over the intercom,

"Passengers, this is your captain, hang on, we're going down."

**I hate cliffys as much as the next guy, but, I'm going to put on anyways! Mwhahhaha. So.. review por favor:)**


	11. The 1850's Gentlemen

**Here's an update! Thanks for the reviews:)**

**Jesse's POV**

Uh-oh, this is NOT good. I turned to Susannah,

"Sugar, we're going down."

She faked a smile.

The plane plunged down, down, down into the water below. I looked out of the window. Great.

This is just perfect. I try to get home, but I end up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Wow.

This is just great.

"Jesse." Susannah said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Where are we?" I gulped.

"In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean Querida." She looked at me.

"Are you JOKING me?!?!?!" she screamed.

"I CAN'T BE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ATLANTIC OCEAN!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!!!" she cried.

"All passengers please proceed to the boats immediately." The captain said over the intercom. Susannah quickly got out of her seat and headed to the exit.

"Sugar, we went down." I sighed, and I ran to catch up to her. We were one of the last people to begin leaving the plane.

The last people to be certain. We were about to get off the plane when the hostess stopped us.

"I'm sorry, but there just isn't anymore room on the boats, you're going to have to stay in the plane until we can get more help to come." She smiled. Susannah just stared at me. "But I have to get home." Susannah said, anger in her voice.

"So does everyone else." She sneered.

I didn't like her.

"I'm sure they have room for 2 more people on one boat." Susannah said.

"I said, there is no more room on the boat. Now sit down!" She then turned to me.

"Sir, you have raised a brat as a child, please, control your daughter." And she looked back down at her magazine. I snipped it away.

"She's not my daughter. She's my fiancée, and if YOU have ANY idea what she has had to go through this past week, you would understand. And if YOU were in HER place, then YOU would be more than pissed. I think that she is handling this very well. Now if you could please just shut up, I would appreciate it, but if you'd like to see how an 1850's gentlemen like me sword fights you….." I stopped.

I had just said that I was an 1850's gentlemen, and the hostess was staring at me.

Mouth wide open, showing the gum that she was delightfully smacking in my ear. I turned to Susannah, who looked shocked too.

She looked like she had just seen... well, a ghost.

"Did you just say an 1850's gentlemen?" the hostess asked.

"Um..." I stuttered. What had I done? I turned back to Susannah, who was sitting down in one of the chairs, staring at me in an expression that read,

"Yes Jesse? What now?"

"Well?!?!" the hostess asked.

"Um…. Yes. I AM an 1850's gentlemen." I said, confidently. I could see Susannah shaking her head out of the corner of my eye.

"How the heck?" She asked.

"Well, you see, I was killed, and then I became a ghost, and Susannah here went back to my time to try to save me from being killed, but accidentally brought my body back, and I got back into my body, and here I am." I smiled.

I turned around. I could swear that Susannah's face was going to drop onto the floor. "Really? Is that really true?" the hostess asked.

"Hell yeah it's true." Susannah said, walking over to me and grabbing onto my arm. "Wow. Well, I'm sorry about the boats." She said, watching them slide over the horizon. "But have a nice double life." She said grinning.

"Oh." I said, grabbing a hold of the hostesses arm.

"And it would probably be better if you didn't say anything about this to anyone else." She nodded and gave me a kiss.

On the lips.

I blushed deeply. That was the nicest thing anyone besides Susannah had done to me.

I kissed her back, but then realized my actions.

I turned to Susannah, who had a bewildered but mad expression on her face at the same time. She quickly let go of my arm and turned around, marching as fast as she could to the back of the plane.

I followed her all the way to the back, where I saw her curled up on the floor. I sat down next to her, but she quickly scooted away.

"Nombre De Dios Susannah, I'm sorry, it was wrong." I grabbed her chin in my hand. Her eyes were already red and puffy.

"No your not." Susannah sniffed.

"Querida, I would never ever cheat on you, or anything like that. Please, I would never. You're too special for that. I mean, all the things that you have done for me? Really Susannah, you would think that…." But I got cut off by a whiny,

"What have I EVER done for you?!!?!" she screamed.

"I got you fired, I made you miss me more then life, I've never repaid you for all of the times you have saved my life. I mean come on Jesse, I've NEVER done ANYTHING at ALL for YOU!" and she burrowed her head in her hands.

"Susannah, when I was a ghost, you made me look forward to something every day. Every night after Maria showed up, I watched by your side to make sure that no harm came to you, but I made sure to leave before you woke up. You went back in time to save me from dying in the first place. You were concerned that I would disappear when they found my body in the backyard, Susannah, you _died _for me!" I cried. She slowly looked up at me.

"Oh Jesse you're right!!! I shouldn't have been that hard on you!!! I love you!!!" She wrapped her arms around me, where I fell asleep.

**Suze's POV**

I awoke to the sound of a woman's voice,

"Sir! Ma'am! The boats are here to pick you up!" She screamed, shaking my shoulder. The boats? I was finally able to go home? I quickly woke up, and shook Jesse awake. "Jesse! Jesse!" I cried,

"Wake up!" He groggily got up.

"Not now Susannah, just a few more minutes." He moaned, and then shut his eyes again. "JESSE!" I screamed, and he bolted awake.

"The boats are here to pick us up!" I smiled, I was happy. I mean, considering the week I had had, it was amazing that I was happy.

"Querida! We get to go HOME!" he shouted, grinning like an idiot. I grinned back, grabbed my Kate Spade bag and ran to the front of the plane.

I got into the small boat at the end of the ramp and waited for Jesse.

He threw me his bag, and I settled it next to mine. Just like Jesse and me, the bags fit perfectly together.

I looked back up to see Jesse turning around and the hostess kissing him, again.

I hate that girl, I mean trying to steal my boy?

Really, I don't think that she will get away with it, even if he is some bandito, or as Paul calls him,

"Rico Suave." A voice came from behind me.

**There you go. And if you want more.. then you better update.. or I'm deleting this story. :) yeah. I'm THAT mean!!! But please update!!!**


	12. Paul, Kelly, and a Yacht

**Suze's POV**

I froze, and spun around.

"Paul?" I gasped. Jesse turned around too, and ran down the ramp, plopping down in the seat next to me.

"It's okay Rico, I'm not going to hurt your little querida." I could feel Jesse tensing up next to me. I settled my hand on top of his, I gently massaged his muscles in his hands, and he slowly relaxed.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling my own body tensing up. I looked over at Jesse who gave me a small smile.

"Oh, I heard that you two love birds were trapped in a boat somewhere out here, and I thought that maybe I could come over here and give you a ride back to Carmel, or something if you don't mind." He smiled, that smile made chills go up my spine.

"Okay Paul." Jesse said with gritted teeth,

"What do you really want?" He smiled again.

"Exactly what I said Rico, now get in the boat." He jumped out of the little boat that I was sitting in and jumped into his incredible yacht. I mean, this thing was incredible. "Well Jesse, it is faster." I shrugged.

"Yes it is." He said, and with that he grabbed his bag and jumped onto the yacht, pulling me in too.

The yacht was pretty amazing. The deck itself looked like a cruise ship.

It had a hot tub built into it, and lots of pool chairs, all neat and having the initials PRS; Paul Robert Slater no doubt.

**(A/N sorry, don't really know Paul's middle name, so just made it up. )** Jesse grabbed my hand when he saw the words

"Private do not disturb" sign on the wall.

I laughed, and walked forward, into the living room dining room area.

It was beautiful. It was a lot nicer then Paul's house, it was warm and cozy. It was inviting.

Something I thought that Paul would never be.

I thought that Paul was just someone who wanted you to love him and to think that he loved you just so he could get into your pants.

Maybe that was why I never fell for him.

Maybe that was what that "Private do not disturb" sign was for. Maybe Jesse had sensed something.

Now I'm just sounding scientific.

Star Wars like.

The kitchen was very nice, granite counter tops and bar stools lined with gold fabric. The bedroom was a little too bland, very white, no color.

"Paul." I said.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"Well, this is my room, so you can't have it." He grinned,

"But you can have the bed downstairs." I raced out of the room, because I could swear that my heart was beating a million miles per second.

"Querida, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, as he caught up to me and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Paul is up to something. He wants to get me. I'm scared." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

I sighed.

What was I thinking? I should have never said yes.

I shouldn't have listened to Jesse. Just then Paul came in, and I flew from Jesse's arms, my cheeks burning.

"Oh, by the way, I'm supposed to have company tonight." He said.

"Who?" Jesse asked, knowing I couldn't say anything.

"Kelly." He smiled, as she rounded the corner in a shirt with no bra on, I could tell you that and the shortest mini skirt I have ever seen.

"Hey Jess." She smiled, and waggled her fingers at him.

"Hey Suze." She groaned and dropped her fingers.

"Paulie here is going to make me a special dinner tonight, just the two of us." She said in her preppy talk, taking Paul by the hand.

"What are we supposed to eat?" Jesse demanded.

"Pizza." Paul responded almost automatically.

"There's some in the fridge." And with that, Kelly kissed Paul, and her gum reappeared in Paul's mouth.

"Later." Paul said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked away.

**Jesse's POV**

Susannah was right, Paul just wants to get into your pants, or in Kelly's case her skirt. Susannah just very maturely stuck her tongue out at him, Kelly's hips swaying back and forth as they walked into his bedroom.

"Well Susannah, I don't think that they are going to come back out for anything, you hungry?" She eagerly nodded her head, and the boat bolted forward, causing Susannah to fall onto the hard tile floor, and me falling on top of her.

My back and bottom ached, but I managed to leap up off of her, pulling her up to me. "Susannah," I breathed, placing on of my hands on my back,

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Jesse, I think my arm is broken." She yelped.

Shoot.

I had just broken my fiancée's arm.

How was I going to live this down?

"Nombre De Dios, Susannah, I'm so sorry." I grabbed her off of the ground, and her arm was pushed the wrong way.

"You just dislocated it." I said, looking at her arm.

"I'm going to need to get Paul to tell me where the emergency kit is." I sighed, and sat her down in a chair, giving her an ice pack that I found in the freezer, and I swung open the door.

I gasped in shock. Paul was lying on top of Kelly, and her shirt was off.

Susannah WAS right.

"DE SILVA!" Paul screamed at me, jumping off of Kelly like she was the pavement on a hot summer day.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BARGING INTO MY ROOM LIKE THIS WHEN YOU KNOW THAT I AM BUSY?" He screamed.

Oh, he's busy all right.

"I wanted to know where your first aid kit is." I said.

"Oh, Under the sink," He said, and he started making out with Kelly again.

I shut the door, but when I turned around, Susannah was gone.

**So there's an update… Please review!**


	13. Deja Vu

**Suze's POV**

Why didn't I wait for Jesse to come out of Paul's lair?

Well I saw a shadow that was shaped like a human go past the window. I decided to check it out. I swear, this shadow is faster then ever.

I ran faster and faster till I finally caught him, or she. I couldn't really see their face, it was so dark outside. When I grabbed them, I quickly let go, and gasped in pain.

"SUZE!" The shadow screamed.

"Are you okay?" I still didn't know who it was, but they brought me over to the light, where they sat me down and stroked my arm.

I STILL couldn't make out who it was.

"Can you put your face in the light?" I asked them nervously.

They put their face down into the light, and given that the light was small, he was only inches away from my face.

I think it would be 4 inches to be exact.

I gasped.

"Tad…" I breathed out. He smiled.

"I knew you would wait for me." He whispered, as a huge grin spread across his face.

I tried to smile back, but I guess it was too fake.

I lifted my right arm up, the one that wasn't dislocated, and stroked his beautiful blonde hair.

NO! BAD SUZE! YOU LOVE JESSE! YOU ARE _ENGAGED_ TO JESSE! NOT TAD!! "What's wrong Suze?" He asked me, as he brought his body closer to me.

Oh my gosh he is gorgeous.

NO! JESSE IS SOOO MUCH BETTER THEN HIM!!!

"Tad…" I started, but it was too late, His lips were smacked against mine.

I couldn't help but kiss him back.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, and he delightfully scooted in closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him.

His body was warm against mine. I opened my eyes for one second, but then wish I hadn't.

Jesse was standing right there, mouth agape at me.

I pushed Tad off of me, and Tad yelled,

"Suze! What was THAT for?!?!?!? I thought that you liked it!!! Didn't you feel the sparks between us?" I just hung my head, and Jesse turned around.

"JESSE! NO WAIT!! THIS IS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!!!!!!" Tad looked back up at me, and said,

"Jesse? Who the hell is Jesse?" I ran after him.

"Jesse!!!" I screamed again. He stopped in his tracks.

"Jesse!!!" I screamed again.

"This is a HUGE misunderstanding!" He turned around and faced me. How was I going to get Jesse to fall in love with me again, and to just realize that Tad was the one who kissed me and that… wait.

Was Jesse _crying_??!?!?!??!

I walked over to him and put my hand on his back.

"Jesse." I said. He looked at me with his big dark eyes.

"Tad… he just started to kiss me. I didn't want him to kiss me. Oh my god Jesse I would NEVER do anything like kiss another guy I swear!!!" I practically screamed.

"Susannah, it just really looked like you were starting the whole thing." I grabbed his arm.

"JESSE!" He turned to face me.

"Why would you think that? I love you too much for that." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled through his lips and kissed him back.

He gasped and pushed away from me. I was perplexed.

Why did he push away from me?

"Jesse… what is.." I started to say, but Jesse turned me around and I gasped.

"Hello again." She said.

**There's an update. Review Por Favor!!!!! Please?**


	14. Kelly's Dead Best Friend

**Suze's POV**

"HEATHER???" I screamed. How did this happen???

"Yeah, That's right. I came back. You tricked me Susannah Simon." She growled at me. "Yeah I tricked you, but that was then, and this is now, and things have changed since then." I replied nervously.

How did Heather return??

I could feel Jesse tighten his grip on me, as Heather said,

"Oh, and who is THIS young fellow here?" We didn't respond.

"Wait a minute." She said. Oh no, she recognized him.

"He was a ghost before, wasn't he!!!" She clenched her fists together, as she closer to me. I gulped. I was afraid she was going to say that.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!!! YOU GAVE HIM HIS LIFE BACK, BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME MINE???!?!?!?!?"

Hell yeah, I mean, she was a total bitch.

"Well yeah Heather. You didn't need your life back. Bryce didn't need you. And you didn't need Bryce to live, and when you asked for your life back, I didn't know how to go back and time and save you from dying like I did Jesse." She screamed really loud, and Paul and Kelly came running outside.

Well, Kelly didn't have any idea why she was coming outside anyways.

"Suze! Who the hell is this??" Paul asked me.

"She's the ghost that I was telling you about that killed herself for a guy." Then Kelly turned to me. Her shirt was haphazardly put on.

God Paul can't keep any part of his body to himself.

"Wait. What? You guys are confusing me." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I WANT MY LIFE BACK NOW BITCH!" she screamed.

"HEATHER!" She punched me. Jesse wanted to punch her back, but I pushed him out of the way.

"HEATHER! BRYCE HAS MOVED ON BY NOW! HE'S PROBABLY MARRIED!" she screamed again.

"I want my life back! I want Bryce!" She started to cry. I hate it when people cry. But I didn't really care about Heather.

"This is all your fault." She said to me.

"And you are going to pay." And she dematerialized. Paul and Kelly walked back into his bedroom, Kelly giggling with all her might.

"Jesse! How did she get back?" I fell down onto the ground. Jesse picked me up and hugged me. I became limp as a rag doll.

"I don't know Querida. I really really don't have any idea how she came back to life. But I do know that we can't take her alone." I nodded my head in his arms.

"How 'bout that pizza now?" Jesse asked. I smiled and nodded again.

After our pizza, Jesse and I walked out onto the deck together.

I saw the water rush by and the wind blowing in my hair. It was a warm summers' night. Jesse eyes were glued into my head, I could feel it.

I turned to face him, and he smiled deeply. Then Paul came out.

I silently groaned under my breath.

"Hey Paul." I said, trying to be as joyful as I could be.

"Slater." Jesse said, no tone in his voice.

"Suze." Paul said, smiling.

"Where's Kelly?" I asked him.

"Oh, she fell asleep." Jesse stared at me.

"What do you want Slater?" Jesse growled under his breath. I couldn't blame Jesse for hating on the guy.

"Why did Heather come back?" He asked. I stared blankly at him.

"We have no idea Paul." I said, and turned to Jesse, and gave him a look that said,

"Oh my god, How does he know this stuff?" Jesse just smiled and nodded.

"Oh." He snickered.

"I brought her back down to earth." I gaped at him, and then turned to Jesse.

I had had ENOUGH of Paul Robert Slater.

I jumped out of my seat and tackled him to the ground. I started to punch him, and he punched me back, and the next thing we knew, we were rolling on the ground. Jesse jumped up and tried to break us apart, but it wasn't working.

The next thing I knew, I was in the hot tub, and my clothes were getting ruined by the second. Paul was also in the hot tub, and he was crying,

"THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR THESE CLOTHES!!!"

What a girl.

I came in for the next punch, and it knocked him face first into the water.

I jumped out of the hot tub, and ran to the stairs.

Let me tell you one thing.

You never want to get jeans wet.

They itch so bad.

I ran up the stairs, and threw the fire extinguisher at him, knocking him to the ground. Then Heather materialized in front of Paul.

I hate her.

"BITCH!" She screamed at me. This girl has called me bitch ENOUGH.

"HEATHER! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOUR PROBLEM AT ALL! IT'S NOT MY CONCERN ANYMORE! I HAVE A LIFE, AND I WANT TO KEEP IT PLEASE!!!" I screamed as she pushed me down onto the deck floor. Then, Kelly came running outside and pulled Paul off of the ground.

"Paulie, are you okay?" She chirped. Then Heather picked me up and threw me off of the yacht.

I fell into the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean, miles from shore.

"I HATE YOU AS A GHOST!!!" I screamed at her. Then Kelly's preppy voice was heard over the water,

"You can see the Heather too?" I gasped.

She was a mediator.

All this time, she could see ghosts. I couldn't believe it.

As the boat sailed away, I swear I could see Tad Beaumont pacing the deck floor.

**So… there's an update. Please review!!!! Or I'm deleting the story. **


	15. Why Me?

**Suze's POV**

You know what? Being a mediator sucks. If I wasn't a mediator, then I wouldn't have to have seen Heather, she would have never bugged me ever. Then of course, Bryce would have probably been dead. But of course, I wouldn't have met Jesse either, so maybe being a mediator isn't so bad. So here I am, treading water in the ocean. There is NOTHING around me... and I repeat NOTHING. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. Wow. It still works! Great, no reception. How sucky is _this_? I am surely going to die. It is so freakin cold!

**Jesse's POV**

"PAUL!" I screamed at him, as I slammed him down on the ground. "WHERE IS SUZE?" Kelly was talking really fast about some rock star to Heather in their preppy talk. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW DE SILVA?" he screamed at me. I groaned, and Paul jumped out from underneath me, and threw me across the deck. I was really mad by now, and started to chase after him. I jumped to land on him, but he moved out of the way, and I slid to the other end of the boat. "Ow." I moaned, and I pushed myself off of the ground. Then my heart stopped. Who was that pacing the deck? I snuck down the stairs and walked over to the person. "Hello?" I whispered. "Um.. Hello." He said, as he stepped into the light. Tad Beaumont. "TAD BEAUMONT!" I screamed. He looked surprised. "Yeah, that's me. But I have no idea who you are." I smiled like Paul. Paul and his evil little grin. "I'm Jesse De Silva. The fiancée of Susannah Simon, soon to be Susannah De Silva." He just stared at me, mouth agape. Now I know why Paul gets his kicks.

**Suze's POV**

The one pr-problem that p-p-puzzles me i-is th-the fact that T-Tad B-B-B-Beaumont k-keeps s-s-s-s-showing up everywhere I g-g-g-go. M-Man this water is fr-fr-freezing. I got to keep warm s-s-somehow. I will die a l-l-long and l-l-lonely d-death. I l-l-love y-you J-Jesse f-f-orever and f-f-for always. D-Do Mediators b-become g-ghosts? I h-h-h-hope s-so. Is t-t-that a c-c-cruise s-s-s-ship o-out in the d-d-distance?

**Jesse's POV**

"Look Tad, I know that you've like Susannah in the past, and that she liked you then, but now… she's moved on to bigger and better things. You're just a stick in the timeline." He nodded his head. "All right, All right, I guess you are the "bigger and better thing" then." I nodded my head shakily. "Well De Silva. Your 'fiancee' is somewhere out in the ocean right now. What are you going to do about it?" I didn't know. I really had NO idea. "Well if you still love her, then why don't YOU go out and get her." He stepped closer to me. "Okay De Silva. If THAT'S the way you're going to play the game, then I guess I will do this!" he shouted, as he punched me. "I hate you Tad." I muttered under my breath, as I jumped up and slapped him again. He picked me up, and put me on the side of the boat. "De Silva." He started but I stopped him by gasping. "What?" he asked me. Of course he couldn't see her. "Hello Hector." She said, grinning with all her might. Why me?

**Here's an update. I kinda didn't know what to write. So I just put ANOTHER ghost in my story. Yeah. REVIEW OR THE STORY GETS DELETED! **


	16. Authors Note

**I am having a HORRIBLE writer's block. I have no ideas. So, what I'm saying is that it may be a while till I update this story. I hate writers block.**


	17. Jesse's ExFiancee

**I'm gonna write in Paul's POV some in this chapter.. so yeah. Thanks for the reviews!! My writer's block is FINALLY gone!!!!**

**Paul's POV**

I laughed, as I saw Jesse and Tad on the ground, but then I stopped.

There was a ghost standing in back of Tad.

That ghost was Maria De Silva.

"Hector!!!" She screamed in her thick Spanish accent.

"Don't tell me you got married to this 'Susannah' person now!!!!" She cried as she picked up a screaming Tad and threw him in the captains quarters.

MY captains quarters.

What a bitch.

I turned back around to face Heather and Kelly. Heather was showing her some way to do her hair in a ridiculous fashion.

What losers.

Where the hell is MY Suze??

Oh yeah, stranded in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Jesse is so lucky. He has Suze.

But his ex-fiancee is trying to kill him, so I guess he IS unlucky.

Hahahaha.

Jesse is so unlucky, and not as good looking as me. I flipped my hair, turned around, and grabbed Kelly who started giggling.

Ugh, why did I have to get stuck with this preppy loser?

**Suze's POV**

Y-Y-Yes it i-s-s---s-s a cr-cr-cruise s-ship. I n-n-need t-t-t-to g-g-get th-their at-at-attention S-S-SOMEHOW!!

U-U-Uh-O-O-Oh!!! I-It's g-g-getting c-c-closer to me!!!

I-I k-k-know!

I-I c-c-c-can g-g-grab onto t-t-the boat a-and c-climb o-onto the d-deck. I-It was o-o-only i-inches f-from m-my b-b-body.

I-I g-g-grabbed o-o-onto the s-s-side of the b-b-boat and s-s-slowly climbed the c-chain. A-As I c-c-crawled o-o-onto the d-deck, many p-people g-g-gasped. I t-tumbled t-to the ground and c-c-caught a g-g-glimpse o-of s-s-several c-c-crew members r-running o-over to me a-as I c-c-c-closed my e-e-eyes.

**Jesse's POV**

Paul left the deck with Kelly, and Heather looked over at me and growled as she dematerialized.

Tad was thrown somewhere else on the deck, only Dios knows where he went. So I was left with Maria.

My ex-fiancee who tried to kill Susannah, who was my love at the time. She had thrown her off a roof.

Susannah was right.

She _is_ hard to kill.

Susannah.

Nombre De Dios, I hope that she is in good hands, or that she will be soon. I

turned to look off of the railing, and then found myself plunging into the dark waters below.

**Suze's POV**

"Jesse." I moaned, as I was greeted by the warm light that flooded the room.

"Sweetie. Darling. It's okay." A woman said, as she laid me down onto a bed. It was soft and fluffy. It felt nice under my cold, wet body.

"Jesse!!!!" I moaned again.

"JESSE!!!!!" I screamed, as the woman put more blankets on top of me.

"Jesse is coming." She probably didn't have any idea what she was saying, but I smiled, closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Jesse's POV**

"Nombre De Dios." I said, as the boat sailed out of sight. Susannah. Susannah. Susannah. That was all my mind could think about right now. Where w-was she?

O-Oh dios this water is fr-fr-freezing. If s-s-Susannah can s-s-survive this water, then she must be h-hard to kill.

I started swimming away from the boat. I started swimming to where Susannah once was. The water gets warmer as you swim, I can tell you that.

It felt like I was swimming for days, when I stopped.

A light was coming towards me.

It was a cruise ship. I should get onto the cruise ship. It will DEFINENTLY be warmer then this water.

When the cruise ship got closer to me, I grabbed onto a rope that was dangling down from the ship, and I climbed up.

The deck was very nice. Nicer then Paul's stupid yacht. A woman came running up to me.

"Sir! Sir!" She yelled. She is rather pretty.

No!

Hector Jesse De Silva NO!

You love Susannah, do NOT be intimidated by this woman.

"Yes ma'am?" I promptly said.

"Sir, are you all right?" I shook my head.

"Yes ma'am. But I'm looking for someone." Her face lit up.

"Follow me!" She said, grinning and taking me by the hand.

Her hands are so… STOP IT HECTOR JESSE DE SILVA!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!! She brought me into a brightly lit room.

"Are you looking for this young lady right here?" I looked at the bed to her left and smiled.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded her head.

"Goodbye Jesse." And she vanished.

I turned to Susannah, but then gasped and turned back.

Did she just _vanish_?

Vanish into _thin air_???

Like a… _ghost_?

**So there's the chapter. Read and Review please!!!!!**


	18. Heather's Long Awaited Revenge

I swipped the air a couple of times, desperately trying to catch part of her.

Part of that woman.

I sighed, shook my head, and turned around, walking swiftly over to Susannah's bedside. I sat down into the seat carefully placed next to the bed, and stroked her hair. It was nice and soft, but drenching wet.

Silently, I got up, and brought some towels over, drying her hair, and drying mine.

As I sat there, staring a Susannah, thoughts buzzed in my mind. What was up with that woman?

And why did she seem so familiar to me? I closed my eyes and thought about where I had seen any part of her.

Her eyes, hair, face, nose, lips… nowhere.

And how did she know my name? And why on earth was she so excited to see me?

I grabbed Susannah's ice cold hand in mine, and squeezed it tightly. She was sleeping peacefully, a strong smile pasted on her face.

After what seemed like forever, she squeezed my hand and fluttered her eyes open.

**Suze's POV**

"Jesse!!!" I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, shivering badly.

"Querida, you're shivering. Here." He said, wrapping blankets around my body. They surrounded me with warmth, and I smiled.

"Querida?" He questioned me.

"Uh-huh?" I said, tightening the blankets around me.

"Do you recognize that nurse that came in?" He asked. I had to think for a little.

I didn't really see her.

My eyes were closed, but I did get a glimpse of her, and no I don't think so.

"No." I smiled, and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Why do you ask?" He smiled again.

"No reason." I shrugged and rested my head on his shoulder.

It was perfect.

I was in his arms, and it was quiet, and I was warm…. All of it was perfect, until that someone walked into the room. Well more like barged.

That's Paul for you. No respect for anyone, not even his grandfather, or Kelly, his so called girlfriend.

"Slater." Jesse growled at him.

"Nice to see you too De Silva." He said sarcastically, and then he turned to me.

"And the future Mrs. De Silva. You look lovely today." I scoffed at him.

"I'm drenched in sea water, and I'm covered in blankets. Come on Paul!!!" I practically screamed at him. I glanced in back of Paul, and saw Kelly.

She walked out from behind him, and stood next to Paul, grasping his hand.

"Hello Jesse." She said, in her flirty, preppy tone of voice. Jesse didn't reply.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you two are okay." Paul said, and he grabbed Kelly, and pulled her out of the room.

When they left, I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked me.

"Kelly has a MAJOR crush on you." I giggled. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"She's got Paul." He said, confused.

"She still likes you. A LOT." He brought his face close to mine, and he gave me his sexy smile.

"I think there's someone who likes me more then Kelly." He whispered, and I smiled, bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss.

When we let go, I whispered back,

"I think there is." And he kissed me again. But our kiss got interrupted by screams coming from the dock.

Paul came barging in again, and yelled,

"YOU GUYS BETTER GET OUT HERE!!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!" and he closed the door.

I looked a Jesse, and then jumped off of my bed, running outside.

When we got out there, I gasped.

The cruise ship was swarming with screaming people running every which way. But they weren't just running anywhere, they were running away from the front of the boat.

I grabbed Jesse's hand and started to run through the mass of people. When I got there, I stopped, and put my hands up to my face.

Jesse even looked upset, and pulled my face into his chest.

Heather was ghost was shimmering right next to the body on the ground.

She had an evil grin on her face.

Apparently, Bryce had been on this cruise ship, and Heather had finally gotten what she wanted for all these years.

Lying on the ground was Bryce.

And he seemed to be dead.


	19. Another One Bites the Dust

"BRYCE!!!!" I yelled, as I ran over to his body, that was lying on the ground. "JESSE!!!" I screamed, and he ran over to me, placing his hand on Bryce's chest.

"He's still alive…" Jesse said.

YES!

YES!!!

Oh thank god!

"…Barely."

My heart stopped.

Barely?

"Come on Jesse, let's take him to the Medical Center." We heaved Bryce onto our backs, and brought him into the Medical Center, carefully lying him down onto the bed. As Jesse was getting dressed into his scrubs, I started pacing the floor. Then, Heather materialized in front of me.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" She evilly laughed. I growled at her.

"I FINALLY get my revenge!!! FINALLY!!!" She screamed in her evil preppy talk. "Heather!!! How could you DO this? I thought that you were finally over him!!!" She moved closer to me.

"I am never, and WILL NEVER be over Bryce. Bryce and I were MADE to be together." She moved over to where Bryce lay.

"And now that Bryce is dead, his ghost should appear any minute now, and we should be together LIKE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO!!" She screamed at me.

"Um… Bryce is not dead. He's still alive…. barely... but still alive." She looked lived. That was a bad thing to say.

"HE'S NOT DEAD???" She screamed, her ghostly face getting redder by the second. I nodded my head. I glanced over at Jesse, who was trying everything to get Bryce to awake.

"HE HAS TO BE DEAD!!!!!"

"He's not…" Jesse said, still staring at Bryce.

"Well." She said, and she stormed over to some drawers on the far end of the room and pulled them open.

Then, she smiled and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid.

She marched over to Bryce, and pulled the cap off of the bottle.

"This..." She said, showing me and Jesse the bottle.

"Is poison." Jesse ran over to me, and hugged me in his arms.

Bryce.

No.

He was going to die.

Heather was going to get her final revenge on him. Then, the door slammed open, and Tad Beaumont was standing there.

What is up with Tad?

"Suze?" He asked, as he silently shut the door. Heather put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Tad? Kinda busy." He took my free hand. I stared at Jesse, who was giving him the death stare.

Tad better go away or he's gonna get hurt.

"Suze, I just wanted to give you another chance on me. I want another chance with you Suze. You're a really special person."

DIDN'T THIS LOSER GET IT!!! HERE HE IS ASKING ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM, WHEN ANOTHER GUY IS PROTECTING ME!!! AND I HAVE A RING ON MY FINGER!????!?!?

"Tad. I'll talk to you later." He looked bewildered, and silently left.

"FINALLY!!" Heather screamed.

Oh no.

Bryce.

My first love.

Bryce was going to be dead in a matter of seconds.

Oh no.

I grabbed the back of Jesse's shirt as tightly as I could, and buried my face into his chest. No.

No.

No.

She pulled open Bryce's mouth and poured the liquid in. Bryce's chest stopped moving. No.

No.

No.

Why didn't I stop her?? I am such an idiot.

I fell down onto the floor just as a ghost was materializing.

I knew exactly who that ghost was.

The ghost was Bryce Martinson.

Yes.

Bryce was dead.


	20. Ashley and a Wedding

I lifted my head off of the ground and turned to the shimmering figure.

"Bryce, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let her do that."

"Bryce? Who the hell is Bryce?"

That was NOT his voice.

I shot my head up, and looked at the ghost.

It was Ashley.

"Oh thank god it's you Ashley." I said, standing up and giving her a huge hug.

I turned to Jesse, and he looked a little relieved too.

"NOOOO!!!" Heather screamed, as she slammed the bottle down onto the ground, causing it to break into a million pieces.

"BRYCE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!"

"WHO THE HELL IS BRYCE???" Ashley screamed.

I pointed to the body on the bed.

"He's still alive." Jesse said.

"AHHHH!!!" Heather screamed, and she dematerialized.

"She has mental issues." Ashley said.

"Tell me about it." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"He's waking up!!!" Jesse cried.

Bryce's eyes began to flutter open, and he turned his head from side to side, before saying one word.

"Suze."

I smiled. My first 'love' was awake. He didn't die.

"What happened?" He asked.

I looked at Jesse, who looked back at me.

"All I remember is that I was standing on the deck, and then I was knocked down, and I opened my eyes, and saw this shimmering girl throwing a pole at me, and then I got knocked out."

Shimmering Girl?

HOW COME EVERYONES A MEDIATOR??? I screamed in my head.

"Bryce. This may be hard to explain.. but that shimmering girl was Heather."

His eyes lit up.

"Heather?"

I nodded.

"But that's not possible."

"Yeah it is." I said.

"She's dead."

"Exactly."

He looked at me strangely.  
"Heather's a ghost."

"You know… as much as I didn't like Heather before… I would like to see her… again."

Was he crazy? But I sighed, and mentally called Heather here.

"What do you want bitch?" She screamed at me, crossing her arms.

"Heather… don't talk to Suze like that." He said.

She gasped, and put her arms down to her sides.

"Bryce? You can see me?"

He nodded.

Okay.

This is DEEPLY freaky.

"All this time I was the one trying to kill you when you could see me all this time."

He smiled. But then frowned.

"You tried to kill me all those times?"

She gave him a reassuring smile.

Then, wrecking moments like always, Paul came running in.

"Come on Jesse, Suze, I just called my Dad, and he's bringing my private jet here! WE GET TO GO HOME!!" And he closed the door.

"Well I guess I have to go now." I grabbed Jesse and ran out the door.

**2 months later**

We made it back to Carmel.

And now, Here I am, standing in a church, in a beautiful white dress, getting ready to walk down the aisle.

I am nervous.

And Jesse looks really handsome in that Tux. Man, I think I'm drooling.

Not cool.

The music started to play, and I made my way down the aisle.

Bryce made it to my wedding, and he was crying.

Tad was there too, sitting next to Bryce.

Even Heather made it. I saw her shimmering body by the organ in the back.

Kelly and Paul made it too, and were making out in a corner.

How rude.

Adam was Jesse's Best Man.

He had gotten married to CeeCee last month.

Then, I finally made it up to the end of the aisle, and took Jesse's hand.

The priest began to speak.

Well… Father D. began to speak.

I could tell he was crying between every sentence.

We exchanged rings, and then Father D. said,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jesse leaned down to kiss me, and when we did kiss, Father D began to burst out in tears. We laughed and left the wedding.

That tarot card was right. I would only have one true love.

And now, he's mine.

Susannah De Silva.

Has a nice ring don't you think?

**So that's the end. There you go. Review please!! Tell me what you thought of the whole thing. **


End file.
